


Nada Comprometedor en la Primera Cita

by Buck_Rogers



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Evanstan - Fandom, RPF - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Mini Fic, Pixar, Romance, Slice of Life, alternative universe, barnes & noble
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buck_Rogers/pseuds/Buck_Rogers
Summary: Chris trabaja en Pixar, Sebastian trabaja en Barnes and Noble, Chris va a leer para los niños.





	

—¿A dónde vas con eso? —preguntó Sebastian cuando su compañera pasaba con una botella de agua y un vaso en una bandeja. Ella blanqueó los ojos.

 

—Es para nuestra estrella local.

 

Los labios llenos y encantadoramente delineados de Sebastian formaron una O perfecta, luego cerró la boca y volvió a abrirla —No sabía que había llegado.

 

La rubia, Ashley, con la que Sebastian también solía entrenar en el gimnasio le ofreció la bandeja —Claro que lo sabías Stan, has estado pendiente toda la tarde —El castaño hizo lo posible por no ruborizarse, así que se estiró su camisa y tomó la bandeja, no iba a permitir que ella viera cómo tragaba saliva, Caminó lentamente hacia el segundo piso de la librería mirándose en cada superficie reflectante, ¿estaba presentable? ¿Su ropa estaba perfectamente acomodada? ¿no parecía nervioso? 

 

El rincón había sido hermosamente decorado, y sus compañeros de la sección infantil habían hecho un lindo trabajo, los niños estaban sentados en pequeños almohadones de colores, acaparando los dulces de los dos tazones que se habian dispuesto a los lados, pero en ese momento ninguno estaba pensando en comer. 

 

—Entonces la pequeña rata entró a su cueva y la limpió, restregó, blanqueó. Apiló las hojas a un lado de la entrada y revisó las provisiones en la despensa...

 

Los ojos azul cielo se elevaron hacia él. Sebastian solía ir con la corriente, no tenía etiquetas y generalmente le gustaba lo que sus sentidos le especificaran. Ahora, en ese momento, en ese lugar, en ese espacio y conjugación de aire y de realidades cósmicas, quien le gustaba era ese tal Chris Evans: artista de Pixar y escritor de cuentos para niños. Sentado allí, con su cabello rubio peinado hacia un lado, su cara de bebé y su sweater de letritas como si saliera de un episodio de Plaza Sésamo

 

Chris le sonrió, un gesto suave, honesto que casi hace que Sebastian dejara de respirar. Puso la bandeja a un lado, en la mesa que habían dispuesto para eso, y Chris le guiñó un ojo. 

 

Sebastian atinó a sonreír, era tan inexpresivo como cualquiera, cero modales, cero modismos, cero encajar en las costumbres de los demás, pero estuvo a punto de exclamar muy agudamente o peor, levantar su pierna derecha. 

 

Se marchó de allí sin que se reanudara la lectura y cuando miró hacia atrás, los ojos azul profundo, cerúleo, ¿o eran cobalto? Lo observaban aún. Los niños también lo miraban, algunos se taparon la boca con exclamaciones exageradas y otros más aplaudieron como si vieran a Kermit la Rana hacer una broma. 

 

Había cosas que un hombre no podía enfrentar, como rubios sexies con ejércitos enteros de chilliquillos demasiado intuitivos para su edad. 

 

***

 

—Me dijeron que por aquí era la sección de lanzamientos, pero no la veo. 

 

Sebastian se volteó para decir que de hecho estaba en el lado equivocado de B&N pero sus labios sólo formaron una O perfecta, de nuevo, por segunda vez esa tarde. 

 

>>—Soy Chris Evans por cierto. No podía irme sin agradecerte. 

 

Sebastian miró la mano que se alargaba hacia él, dedos largos, uñas cortas, manos grandes y pálidas. Nunca antes le pareció que el vello en las muñecas de un chico fuera algo sensual, pero aquí estábamos, casi babeando sobre ese pequeño detalle. —Sebastian Stan ¿Por el agua? —Le tomó la mano y lo miró a los ojos. Preferiría mirar hacia los labios de las personas pero no lo haría. No con Chris. 

 

—El agua, la amabilidad, la distracción también. 

 

—No es fácil, leer tantas palabras seguidas para un público ávido. 

 

—Así que, ¿hablo con un conocedor? 

Sebastian sonrió y Chris se llevó la mano hacia la nuca, frotándola, su frente se arrugó encantadoramente mientras lo observaba con la cabeza inclinada y los ojos dirigidos hacia él. Evans no parecía tener el mismo problema que él con mirar hacia sus labios. 

 

—Puede que tenga algo de idea sobre escribir. 

 

Los ojos azul cielo, grandes, de pestañas larguísimas (¿Se enredaban de lo espesas que eran?) bajo esas cejas pobladas le miraron las manos. Sebastian quiso esconderlas. Pero si se inclinaba a eso, sus inseguridades lo golpearían y puede que su acento hiciera presencia, y comenzaría a pensar en todos los idiomas que conocía menos en inglés. Podría ser vergonzoso si lo mezclaba ininteligiblemente como lo hacía a veces. —Entonces, un conocedor, un colega. A veces me gusta escribir historias extrañas sobre seres del bosque, viviendo como lo hacemos los humanos en las grandes ciudades. 

 

—Lo sé. Vi el póster a la entrada, y luego fuí a llevarte la botella de agua. —Una arruga se formó entre las cejas de Chris. Encantador. Su rostro dejaba de parecer el de un adolescente para ser un hombre… ¿ardiente? Seguramente esa era la palabra más adecuada. No pudo dejar de pensar cómo se vería ese rostro con una espesa barba. No que a él le encantaran los chicos con barba. Pero ya que estábamos con el asunto de las manos, bien podría imaginarse lo arrebatador que se vería así. Y su barba sería rubia o roja. Casi quiso preguntarlo.

 

—Entonces… bueno, dentro de ocho días vendré de nuevo. Es algo que me gusta hacer cuando el verano llega, o cuando tengo negocios en NY. Ya sabes, leer para los niños. No siempre mis libros, pero ellos los escogen y yo sólo, ya sabes, los duermo con mi voz. 

 

Sebastian se mordió el labio inferior. —Estoy seguro de que ninguno de ellos se quedó dormido. Yo no podría. —¿Había dicho eso en voz alta? 

 

—Bueno, ¿gracias? —Se metió las manos entre los bolsillos, su camisa azul intenso bajo la prenda de letras se arrugó alrededor de esas muñecas ¿Sería tan cuidadoso como para escoger un tema por evento? Estaba seguro de que los niños no se fijaban en esas cosas. Quiso decir algo, pero esos ojos lo miraron de nuevo, la frente arrugada, los labios fruncidos, como si necesitan esconder su voluptuosidad y lo rojos que eran. —No sólo escribo para niños. Quisiera incursionar en temas mas adultos. 

—¿Pixar te permitiría hacer eso? 

 

Chris soltó el aire en una sonrisa que fue como la brisa helada en un dia demasiado cálido. Sebastian estaba comenzando a ponerse poético. No pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta cuando el rubio se inclinó hacia él con las manos aun entre los bolsillos. —Pensaba usar un seudónimo. 

 

—¿Así que… pornografía? —Susurró Sebastian mirando hacia todos lados. Luego cerró los ojos y sonrió avergonzado. 

 

—No en la primera cita, no. 

 

Alguien se acercó y los miró, los ojos gris turquesa de Sebastian apenas le prestaron atención a la persona, sólo le dio las indicaciones que pedía con una gran sonrisa. El desconocido se alejó y cuando le presentó cara a Chris, el hombre acariciaba el lomo de un libro como si alguno de los ejemplares de la tienda necesitara que le quitaran el polvo, o como si no supiera que el papel corta, o como pasaría ese dedo sobre la piel de su amante. 

 

Sebastian se preguntó si tendría algún amante. —Entonces…

 

—Vendré dentro de ocho días. —¿era ese un leve rubor en esas mejillas blancas? Nunca pensó que las pequeñas manchitas y pecas en una cara masculina fueran tan sensuales, y no iba a pensar sobre su cuello ¿lo habría impresionado tanto una chica como lo hacía este hombre? Un artista, un escritor y un lector que gasta su tiempo entreteniendo niños en librerías con historias sobre ratas, ardillas, peces que usan abrigos bajo el agua. Porque si, la última vez que Evans había ido a leer, el año anterior, Sebastian lo había visto a los lejos y había quedado prendado, había leído todos sus libros y visto sus películas. Director de Arte. Director de Arte en un estudio que hacía películas para el público infantil, donde sus ejecutivos parecían tan jóvenes como la audiencia. 

 

—Tendré tu botella de agua lista. Misma hora, mismo lugar —Sebastian no había querido sonar cortante. Quería extender el tiempo entre los dos, y era un caso especial, prácticamente Sebastian Stan estaba haciendo relaciones públicas con Chris Evans en nombre de la empresa para la que trabajaba, ¿verdad? Cuando Chris levantó una ceja y abrió la boca para hablar, se adelantó: —Tenemos jugos, gaseosas, café, agua con gas si lo prefieres. Todo para la estrella invitada. —Cerró la boca y luego la abrió para murmurar —Rahat, lo siento. 

 

Chris sonrió y se inclinó de nuevo hacia adelante, su risa era pegajosa. Sebastian quería verlo siempre riendo. Y que le hablara, aún con ese tono gangoso que sólo lo hacía más sensual.. —Café esta bien la próxima vez. —Sebastian asintió —Pero no frente a los niños. ¿Agua para la próxima semana y café esta tarde? Si no te importa algo sencillo, ¿Starbucks tal vez? 

 

¿Cómo iba a negarle algo cuando su ceño se arrugaba de esa forma? 

 

—No sé si sea buena idea salir con el enemigo. 

 

—¿Enemigo? 

 

—¿No somos todos los escritores enemigos? 

 

Chris sonrió —Los enemigos firman tratados de paz a veces. —Sebastian no pudo evitar la ceja que enarcó —En lugares imparciales. Como cafés, parques, cines, restaurantes. Ya sabes, nada comprometedor en la primera cita. 

 

Y Sebastian sonrió, asintió. Ashley estaba prestando atención desde dos góndolas más hacia la ventana. Su pulgar hacia arriba. 

 

—¿Alguna hora en especial para firmar el acuerdo? 

 

—No sé. —la mano larga y de larguísimos dedos volvió a la parte posterior del cuello de Chris— ¿A qué hora sales? Si no tienes ningún otro compromiso. 

 

—No lo tengo, y salgo a las seis. Starbucks está muy bien. Me gusta Starbucks, su café helado en el verano, en cualquier momento del año cuando hace calor, de hecho. Starbucks, territorio conocido no importa a donde vayas. Sí, me gustaría. 

 

—Estaré en la puerta a las seis. Seb... Sebastian. —Sonrió y le tocó el brazo mitad repasándolo, mitad una caricia, luego de eso partió, un vistazo antes desde la puerta y Sebastian se dejó caer entre las góndolas de libros, sus manos tapando su cara sonriente. 

 

—Eso fue entre doloroso y épico —Dijo Ashley acercándose. —Y creo que necesitas agua. 

 

Los ojos gris turquesa del chico castaño la miraron y sonrió aún más —Agua, sin gas, y una escapada al baño, tal vez, agua, si, definitivamente necesito agua. 

 

Estás de suerte, ya casi son las cinco —Ella consultó el reloj en su celular. —Voy por tu bebida, pero no hay excusas para que mañana no aparezcas por el gimnasio y tenga que decirle algo embarazoso a Don. Te aseguro que haré que todos se burlen de ti. 

 

Sebastian respiró profundamente mirando al suelo —No, él dijo que no había pornografía en la primera cita. —Sonrió más aún y se quedó un rato ahí, en el piso, entre las torres y los estantes de textos de la librería donde trabajaba, esperando a que dieran las seis.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado por esta imagen de Chris para Fila:   
> https://41.media.tumblr.com/f8fc1bda76bba9d76fe51355824d6b60/tumblr_nwit0huoX81rx35yoo9_540.jpg


End file.
